A Giggle through Time
by camelotforever
Summary: This is a humorous time travel story about four very different newsies fans and their interesting time in New York. From fights to kisses and escapes to laughs, these girls make their way around a very different century. This is a story that you'll love t
1. Introduction

NEW YORK CITY -- 1899 -- EVENING  
  
The wind whirled and the rain pounded down in enormous sheets. Thunder crashed sending chills up and down the windows as lighting lit up the sky. A piece of paper was brutally hurled from one street to the next. It was plastered to a sign that read Newsboys Lodging House for a few moments and then continued on its never-ending journey.  
Inside the Newsboys Lodging House the newsies sat quietly, whispering amongst themselves. Some were huddled under blankets sound asleep, others thought of more joyous things than the storm outside. Racetrack sat Indian- style on his bunk bed next to a cigar smoking Skittery. Directly across from them sat Dutchy and Pie Eater attempting to concentrate on their newly dealt hands in Poker. "Two card." Racetrack said as he wearily glanced out the window. Pie Eater gave him two cards from the deck and watched Race pick up his new cards. Racetrack realized that he didn't have anything, so he threw his cards into the air. "I give up! I couldn't win if me life depended on it!" Grabbing a cigar, Race banged on the bunk above him with his fist. "Hey Jack! Jack!" Jack Kelly leaned over the top bunk and glanced down at Race, his eyes only slightly open.  
"Whadaya want?" He asked ignoring his uncontrollable hair.  
"You got a light for dis?" asked Race, holding up the cigar.  
"In me pants pocket, now leave me alone." Jack stated as he rolled over and disappeared from Race's sight. Race grabbed the matches from Jack's pants pocket and lit his cigar.  
"Sweet dreams, Baby Face" Race and the others burst into laughter grabbing Mush and Kid Blink's attention. They were two bunks away on Mush's bunk talking about a girl Mush had bumped into earlier that day. The two returned to their conversation once they realized that the noise was only Race.  
"Anyways, she was gorgeous! April, da most beautiful name in da woild!" said Mush, smiling at the thought of the girl. "Woo! I was in heaven!" Kid Blink started laughing.  
"Mushie's in love! Hey fellas, Mush's got a goilfriend!" In response to the announcement, Mush pushed Kid Blink making him lose his balance and fall to the floor. Both Mush and Kid Blink started cracking up. Snipeshooter rolled over to face them.  
"Shhhh! I'm tryin' ta sleep hea!" he declared, rolled over, and placed his pillow over his head hoping to block out all of the noise. The rattle of the windows, the roar of the thunder, and the bright flashes of light made him shiver. He hated thunderstorms, especially at night. * * * * ONLINE - 2003 -- 10:30 PM  
  
Alysia was humming "Santa Fe" as she glanced over the subjects under the Newsies topics of the Newsies Website. She finished writing her e-mail explaining how cool it would be to have the newsies as the stars of "The Bachelor." She was depressed to hear her cd player go to the next song. She ignored any thoughts of Medda dancing with Jack as she began to sing "Lovey-Dovey Baby." * * * *  
Nikki sat in her brother's room reading Mary's latest Doogie Howser/Newsies crossover Fan Fiction on the Newsies Website. She couldn't help but laugh so she decided to send her comments to Mary. Nikki started her e-mail but couldn't quite think of the right words to say. She picked up a quarter and started to twirl it in her hand. Before long she was concentrating so hard on the quarter that she didn't hear "Santa Fe" end and her cd go the next song, "Lovey-Dovey Baby." * * * *  
Mary sat in her desk chair, eating chocolate, and checking out the latest updates of the Newsies Website. She decided to make a new poll. She sat there trying to think of the perfect subject. She typed: If you ever met your favorite newsie tomorrow, what would you do? She started to laugh at some of her ideas. She kept grinning as the cd went to the next song, "Lovey-Dovey Baby." * * * *  
Laura sat with her feet up on the desk and the keyboard in her lap, adding some more to her Fan Fiction story that was posted on the Newsies Website. She smiled to herself as she gladly wrote in big letters: THE END. Laura rolled her eyes as the cd went to the next song, "Lovey-Dovey Baby." Her remote's batteries weren't working so she unwillingly listened to the song. * * * * 


	2. Room and Board

NEW YORK CITY -1899 - EVENING  
  
Alysia thought she was dreaming about being caught in a rainstorm, but when rain kept hitting her in the face she knew something was up. A crash of thunder had her sitting up with her eyes wide open. She looked around and saw that she was in a dead end of some sort. Surrounding her were brick buildings that were about two stories high. Alysia was pulled from her thoughts when she heard someone moan. She noticed that there was a girl lying down right next to her. Cautiously she shook the girl's shoulder. Mary mumbled something as she slowly opened her eyes. "Are you all right?" Alysia asked, not quite sure what to say. Mary rubbed her eyes, slowly sat up, and took a look around.  
"Uh huh." After she had finished looking around she added. "Where are we?"  
"I have no idea." Alysia replied as the lightning spread its fingers across the sky. They sat there for a few moments in silence as the stared in awe at the sky.  
"I'm Mary." She stated as she extended her hand.  
"I'm Alysia, it's nice to meet you." She declared as the shook hands.  
  
"It's nice to meet you too." There was an awkward silence until Mary spoke up again. "What I wouldn't give to be back in front of my computer!" Mary exclaimed with a sigh as she looked down at the mud they were both sitting in.  
"I know what you mean! I never got to finish my paper. . . and I just figured out just what to add!" Alysia replied and sighed too.  
"What kinda paper was it?" Mary asked.  
"Well, it might sound silly, but it was about Newsies. Newsies are . . ." Alysia stopped when she saw the wild look in Mary's eyes.  
"I know what Newsies are, they're the coolest! I've only watched the movie about a hundred times. I've written so many fan fictions about them it isn't even funny!" Mary exclaimed not holding back her excitement.  
"No one ever knows what newsies are, this is so cool!" Alysia exclaimed. "I know what you mean." They heard a voice state. They turned around and saw Nikki. "Umm . . . hi?" She added when Alysia and Mary just stared at her. "Hello! I'm Alysia and this is Mary." Alysia said unable to quit smiling. "I'm Nikki, a big time newsies fan!" She stated returning the smile. "Three newsies fans wake up in a dead end in the middle of a thunderstorm. The possibility of this happening is slim to nothing!" Mary declared. "Four newsies fans." They heard another voice proclaim. They all turned and saw Laura. "The name's Laura." She added. "You guys, this is getting really weird." Nikki proclaimed as she looked up at the sky as the thunder roared. "Newsie names, maybe that's what connects us!" Mary exclaimed. "Mine's Angel," Alysia stated. "Sassy," Nikki stated. "Vigor," Laura stated. "Harmony," Mary stated. "I know those names from somewhere. Oh my gosh, the Newsies Website! That's it!!! Aren't you all from the Newsies Website???" Alysia exclaimed unable to keep her voice down. "Yeah" They all chimed in. "Well, the last thing I remember is being tortured by Medda's screeching voice." Laura declared. "That's the last thing I remember!" Mary exclaimed. "Me too!" Alysia and Nikki said at the same time. "But where are we?" Alysia asked. They all turned and say a newspaper tumbling around the dead end. Nikki grabbed a hold of it and had to concentrate to read the writing on the soaked paper. "August 28, 1899." The four girls looked at each other, recognizing the year.  
"1899?" whispered Mary. "What paper is that?" Nikki looked at the top of the paper. "The New York Sun." They all jumped to their feet and walked out of the alley. "These aren't my clothes!" Nikki declared as she noticed the baggy pants and filthy shirt that she was wearing. They all noticed that they were wearing clothes that were really worn and didn't fit. "You guys, look" Laura said drawing their attention away from their odd apparel. She pointed at a building with a sign that read: Newsboys Lodging House.  
"Wait just a minute! Let me get this straight; listening to Medda sends you back in time?" Alysia demanded trying to understand what was going on.  
"I guess . . ."Mary said with a shrug of her shoulders.  
"Guys, this is really freaky." Alysia stated. Laura brushed her wet hair away from her face and said.  
"Yeah, and standing out here in the rain isn't helping us what so ever. Why don't we go call on the newsies." Alysia turned to Laura and asked with wide eyes. "Are you crazy? What are they going to think of four drenched girls knocking on their door in the middle of the night? They'll think we're insane!"  
"Maybe they'll think we're hot, and they'll let us stay!" Nikki said with a smile.  
"Look," Laura declared. "I think we should just go knock on the door and see if we can stay there for the night or until we figure out how to get home." Lightning streaking across the sky made their decision for them. The girls ran over to the door of the lodging house and pounded on it. Kloppman answered.  
"C-c-can I help you young ladies?" He asked. The girls pushed Laura forward.  
"This was your idea, " Mary whispered in her ear.  
"Thanks." Laura whispered back. She turned to Kloppman and said, "We need a place to stay out of this rain." Kloppman looked them over.  
"Well, it'll cost ya six cents each." They all looked around at each other. None of them had money! Nikki opened her clenched hand and found her quarter.  
"Here." She said as she handed Kloppman the quarter, praying he wouldn't look at it closely. He didn't and opened the door wider.  
"Right this way, please. I'll have to warn you, usually this is only boys lodging, but you girls look like you need someplace warm to stay." The girls followed him up the stairs; shocked at how Kloppman and the lodging house looked exactly the way they had in the movie. "Wait here." Kloppman opened the door to the bedroom, shutting it behind him. A few seconds later, he opened it. "Come on in." The girls entered the room and were amazed by what they saw. The room and the guys looked exactly the way they did in Newsies. Staring right back at them were Racetrack, Snoddy, Skittery, Snitch, Bumlets, and all of the other newsies. Then they saw Jack Kelly. Alysia almost passed out from shock, but Mary caught her. "Now, I don't want you boys givin' these girls any trouble, ya hear?" Kloppman stared at the boys sternly. "You give 'em these forward bunks. I'll be right down stairs." He warned. They all nodded, too shocked at seeing four girls in their room to say anything. "Good. Well, goodnight." Kloppman patted Nikki on the back, smiled at the girls, and left the room shutting the door behind him. The newsies stared at the girls who stared right back. Jack was the first to respond to the visitors.  
"The name's Kelly, Jack Kelly. What's yours?" He asked Alysia, holding out his hand to shake hers. Alysia couldn't take this any longer and fainted, collapsing to the floor. "Whatsamatta wit her?" Jack asked, kneeling next to Alysia. He elevated her head and shook her slightly. "Wake up!" Alysia woke to find Jack Kelly staring at her, so she screamed. Jack screamed back, not used to having people scream at the sight of him. "Alysia, it's okay!" Mary kneeled down and helped Alysia to her feet. "It's just Jack."  
"You alright?" Jack asked now concerned. She didn't answer just stared bug-eyed at him.  
"My name's Angel." Mary whispered in her ear.  
"My name's Angel." Alysia repeated, still in shock. Jack gave her a dazzling smile.  
"Nice to meetcha." He turned to the others and asked. "So, do the rest of you have names too?" Each introduced themselves as their Newsie name.  
"I'm Vigor." Laura said.  
"I'm Sassy." Nikki said.  
"And I'm Harmony." Mary said.  
"So, what're you doin' out on a night like this? Why aren't ya at home?" Jack asked Sassy. Sassy looked at the girls with wide eyes. What was she supposed to say? That they were from more than one hundred years in the future?  
"Um, we're from..." Sassy trailed off.  
"Philadelphia." whispered Vigor.  
"Philadelphia, Pennsylvania! We came here 'cause . . . um . . . we . . . uh . . . didn't like working there. So we came here." Sassy smiled, praying Jack would buy her story.  
"In the middle of the night?" Jack looked at them suspiciously.  
"Well, yeah . . ." Sassy looked at her friends for help.  
"We left a week ago." Vigor spoke up. "We just got here." Jack looked at them through squinted eyes. "So why'd ya come to da lodgin' house?" Harmony had an idea and replied, "We wanna be newsies!" Jack smiled, looked over the group standing before him, and asked. "You don't know the first thing about bein' a newsie, do ya?"  
"Well, um, we're willing to learn!" said Harmony. Thinking of Newsies she added, "We have an idea of what it's like." Jack sighed still smiling and replied. "Well, ok. Tell ya what, you goils take these two bunks here." He said, pointing to the bunks. "Kloppman usually wakes us up in the morning, so be prepared to get up at dawn, 'kay?"  
"Dawn! Like before the sunrises?" Sassy exasperatedly whispered to Angel, Vigor, and Harmony. "This is REALLY gonna kill me." The others just nodded and went to the two bunks reserved for them. Jack seemed satisfied with this and decided that it was lights out for the bunkhouse.  
"Six in da morning is early? What part of Philadelphia are ya from?" Kid Blink whispered to Vigor. Vigor turned towards him, eyes wide.  
"What?" she barely whispered. Kid Blink just gave her a 'you're-up-to- something' look and walked past her heading towards his bunk. Vigor hopped onto the top bunk and relaxed on her back. Kid Blink knew something was up, but what did he know? She closed her eyes and fell asleep, wondering. 


	3. Rise and Shine

The first rays of sunlight were starting to appear as Vigor opened her eyes again. Kid Blink was standing next to her. "Get up." He mumbled in a daze and walked towards the bathroom. Vigor looked around and saw that the other newsies were moving about. She rolled over to look at Sassy, who was still asleep.  
"Sassy!" Vigor got out of bed and walked over to her. She shook her shoulders. "Sassy, get up!"  
"Huh, wha . . . ? I don't wanna go to school!"  
"I don't think you'll have to worry about that. Now get up and help me wake the others!" Vigor pulled Sassy out of bed.  
"Oh, this is ridiculous!" Sassy complained. "What time is it?" Vigor thought back to what Kid Blink had said.  
"I don't know, but we have to act like this doesn't bother us though or they'll think we're up to something." Sassy rolled her eyes.  
"Great. Okay, I'll wake up Harmony, you get Angel up." Sassy said and went to wake up Harmony. Kloppman came in to make sure everyone was up. Once he was positive that everyone was, he left the room. Jack came over to the girls after everyone was dressed and ready for work.  
"All right, I thought 'bout dis last night. I'm gonna send each one of you wit a different newsie today so that you get the general idea, 'kay? So, uh, Kid Blink'll go wit Vigor, an . . ." Jack stopped when he heard a tap at the window. He turned to see a recognizable figure standing on the fire escape outside. "Brooklyn!" Jack opened the window to let Spot Conlon in the bunkhouse.  
"Heya Jacky Boy. Whoa, what's with da goils?" Spot looked at the girls and back to Jack, confused at how he couldn't get one girl, and here Jack stood with four.  
"Dey's gonna be newsies, Spot. Dey's in trainin'. . . hey, you wanna teach one?" "Sua, I'll take one," Spot said looking at each of the girls.  
"Great, uh, you take . . .Sassy, and Race you go with Harmony," Jack smiled at Angel. "And you can come with me if ya promise not ta faint again." Angel blushed and managed to say, "Uh, that's fine."  
"Kay, dat's settled. All right, let's move it! Carryin' da banner!" Jack yelled. The girls burst into laughter, causing the newsies to stare at them.  
"It's nothing," laughed Sassy, in response to the strange looks. The newsies just shook their heads and filed out the door after Jack. 


	4. Angel

Angel stood next to Jack in line at the distribution center, watching the bustling of the newsies around her, all buying their morning papers. Jack was going to buy her papers today, but after that it was up to her to pay for them. As the line moved forward they stepped aside to wait for Race and Harmony. After they got them, Jack stepped up to the window. The new keeper of the distribution center wasn't much better than Weasel. He waited impatiently for Jack's order. Jack usually got a hundred papers, but occasionally liked to get more or less, just to annoy the heck out of this new guy. "Next!" yelled the man through the window.  
"Mornin', how'd ya sleep?' asked Jack, flashing a dashing smile at him.  
"Just fine, boy. How many?" The man asked not in the mood for Jack Kelly that morning. Jack looked at Angel. "How many do ya think?" Angel shrugged her shoulders. Jack turned back to the man. "I dink dat me and me friend hea will take . . . da usual!" Jack slammed a coin down on the counter in front of him, just to watch the man jump.  
"Hundred papes!" Angel stared open-mouthed at Morris as he slip the papers up the bars. "What're you staring at? Get movin'! Next!" Angel followed Jack away from the distribution center and into Newsie Square. In the center of the square sat an eleven foot bronze statue of Horace Greeley, almost the same as in the movie. She stared up at it in wonder. "The name of the game is volume, Angel," said Jack, snapping Angel to attention. She had heard this before, but listened intently. "And, headlines don't sell papes, newsies sell papes. You know, we's what holds dis town together." Angel just nodded trying not to say the speech along with Jack, she had only listened to it about a hundred times. They headed off to Central Park. Jack knew that it was a good place to start selling at. He couldn't help but look at Angel. She had something that others girls didn't have. He couldn't quite tell what, but he knew that Angel was special. He had to stop himself from staring at her. Her red hair was just as enticing as her beautiful face. Angel noticed his glances and couldn't help but blush. Her one and only dream was coming true. She just hoped that it would last forever. To their surprise they had finished selling their papers early. With time to kill they decided to go for a walk. "So, Angel . . ." Jack said starting off the conversation. He didn't quite know what to say.  
"Yeah?" Angel asked looking up at Jack. Their eyes met and they somehow couldn't look away. Angel was suddenly pushed from behind right into Jack's arms. He caught her and gently helped her back up.  
"Let's get outa hea." He said taking her hand and leading her through the crowds. Angel was in a daze thinking about what had just happened. Jack led her to the less populated parts of Manhattan. They once again tried to start up a conversation. This time Angel got up the nerve to say something to Jack.  
"Jack . . ." She said. Her stomach churned and filled with butterflies. Jack didn't say anything, he just stared at her. Before either realized it, their faces were only inches apart. Angel slowly closed her eyes as his lips touched hers. They were warm and soft and the kiss made Angel reel. She was on a cloud, floating somewhere, and she never wanted to return. Jack's arms encircled her and held her close. When they finally did part, both were smiling at the other. Without saying a word, they headed towards Tibby's to get some dinner. 


	5. Sassy

Spot and Sassy roamed the streets of Manhattan selling their papers. Since they both didn't have any left, Spot just started to walk with Sassy around Brooklyn to pass time. "So, where're you goils from?" Spot asked. Sassy smiled to herself, she loved his accent!  
"Well, Philadelphia." Sassy said hoping that she had gotten it right.  
"Why come to New Yawk?" Spot asked.  
"We've always wanted to an' New Yawk is da best place ta be dey say." Sassy said trying to get the New York accent somewhat down.  
"What'd you do in Philadelphia?" Spot asked as he began to fiddle with his sling shot.  
"Um . . . we . . . um . . . worked for this really evil man. We did house work 'n stuff. We ran away and came here." Sassy explained hoping Spot would believe her. Spot was about to comment, but a high-pitched whistle interrupted him. Spot didn't have time to explain he just grabbed Sassy's hand and led her through the alleys. Suddenly he pushed her up against a wall and passionately kissed her. Sassy quickly threw her arms around him enjoying the kiss even more. A police officer noticed the same maroon suspenders on Spot and knew that it was him. He stood behind Spot and said, "I gotcha this time kid." Spot stopped the kiss, surprised that he'd been caught. Sassy didn't want to stop! "Put your hands on your head and turn around." The police officer demanded. Spot did as he was told trying to think quickly. Sassy wasn't about to put up with this! As soon as Spot turned around Sassy attacked the police officer. It didn't take her long to get a firm grip on his club. Spot stood there surprised at what she was doing. Spot came back to reality and knocked the club out of both their hands. The police officer gave in after he got a swift kick between the legs by Sassy. The police officer got up and began to retreat. Sassy kicked him in the butt as he ran off. She smiled at Spot who was smirking at her. "So, dis is whatcha do in your spare time?" Sassy asked with a huge smile remaining plastered to her face.  
"Uh huh." Was all that Spot said as he took a step towards Sassy. Sassy just gently closed her eyes as they kissed again. They heard another whistle blow. "Lets go get somthin' ta eat." Spot said leading the dazed Sassy to Tibby's. 


	6. Harmony

Harmony and Racetrack went to the tracks. Race couldn't stop staring at her, and she couldn't help but notice. At first it was cute, then it started to get a bit annoying. "Race!" Harmony cried out. He was already looking at her so she continued. "I know I'm good lookin' an alla dat, but please!" She told him completely exasperated.  
"Sorry." Race mumbled and tried concentrating on the horses. Harmony smiled and went on her way selling her papers. Minutes later, she found him once more staring at her! She clenched her fists and bit her lip as she glared back at him. His eyes widened, and then he went back to selling papers. Harmony kept glancing back at him to make sure he had stopped his staring habits. She noticed that he was staring at some girl and that girl was staring fondly back.  
"Oh no you don't." Harmony said to herself. She walked over to Race. "Race I can't seem to be able to get anyone to buy papes from me. By the time I'm finished, it'll be time for bed." She said pretending to be discouraged.  
"Don't sweat it, Sweetheart. Ya just gotta improve da truth a bit betta." Race said putting his arm over her shoulder. He helped her finish selling the rest of her papers. They started to head back to Tibby's when Harmony saw that Race was staring at her once more.  
"Racetrack, if you don't stop staring at me I'll . . ." Harmony said glaring at him trying to think of a good enough threat. Once she had thought of one, Race suddenly pulled her into a kiss. At first she thought it was repulsive! How dare he! All at once her annoyance flooded away from her and she wrapped her arms around him. The kiss was a lot better than she would have ever expected. They parted and Race stared at her once more.  
"I bet ya wadn't gonna do dat." Race said smiling at her.  
"That wasn't exactly what I had in mind." Harmony admitted. He started staring once more so she pushed him away and kept walking.  
"Bet ya ten ta one I'll beatcha back to Tibby's." Race stated.  
"You will not!" Harmony demanded.  
"On your mark, get set, go!" Race said and pushed in front of her as they ran off towards Tibby's. 


	7. Vigor

Vigor and Kid Blink were selling papers without too many problems. They hadn't said much to each other since the crowds had come their way. Kid Blink always kept his eye on Vigor because he didn't fully trust her. Something just wasn't right about these new girls. They were different, but he couldn't pin point what it was about them. Kid Blink was drawn from his thoughts when Vigor approached him and asked, "How many papes you got left?" He stared at her for a few moments. Finally he responded,  
"I'm out, how 'bout you." Vigor smiled and replied, "All gone." His stares sent chills down Vigor's spin. Something wasn't right and it seemed that she was about to find out what. "Why don't we get outta hea?" Vigor added when Kid Blink didn't say anything else. "So, you goils are from Philadelphia, right?" Kid Blink asked as he started to casually lead the way towards Tibbys. "Yeah, why?" Vigor asked, watching her words carefully. She matched his steps and began to watch him intensely. "Well, how'd you guys get here?" He asked trying to be nonchalant. "By train, why?" Vigor asked, noticing her heartbeat starting to echo in her ears. "Well, if you came here by train, how did ya pay fer da tickets?" Kid Blink asked toying with her brain a bit. "We didn't pay fer da tickets. We hopped on while the train was starting." Vigor coolly proclaimed not about to give anything away. She wasn't about to let Kid Blink out smart her! "But, if ya hopped on da train, it wouldn't take ya a week ta get here, now would it?" Kid Blink replied as the corners of his lips started to curl. Vigor forced herself to hide her surprise. She quickly waded through all of the thoughts flying through her head until she found the perfect answer. She was tempted to blurt out something along the lines of 'screw you,' but knew that wouldn't help the situation any. Even though the words would be a lot more gratifying than what really came out. "Ya see, da train wadn't going ta New Yawk." Vigor responded as though it was common knowledge. "Well, whea was da train goin' den?" Kid Blink asked waiting to hear what her next response would be. Vigor rolled her eyes in annoyance. This game of Twenty Questions was really getting old! "It ain't none of your business how we got heah. All you have ta worry your pretty little head about is headlines and getting us to Tibbys." Vigor responded keeping as much of her annoyance out of the statement as possible. Kid Blink stopped walking and turned to face her. He grabbed a hold of her wrist and held tight. "How'd ya know we was going ta Tibby's?" His demanded as his eyes sparkled with discovery. Shit! She tried her hardest not to panic. She had to think of an answer and fast! "We heard dat it was da place all da newsies go. I just assumed dat's where we was going." She responded trying to keep her voice sounding sweet and innocent. "Whea'd ya hear dat? Above all da things you hear 'bout New Yawk, you hear talk of a small restaurant where newsies eat? I don't think so." Kid Blink proclaimed calling her bluff. Vigor tried to get loose of his grip so she could run if she had to. She couldn't think of anything to cover up her last lie. "Listen it doesn't matter where I heard it from, why don't we just go and get something to eat." She stated hoping to change the subject. Her cool exterior was rapidly fading and she was afraid to give away anything else if she stayed any longer. She started to tug on her captive hand hoping to persuade him further. Kid Blink wasn't in the least persuaded. He noticed her sudden lack of accent and saw her eyes search for escape in a sort of silent panic. He had her cornered and he wasn't about to let her leave until he found out the truth. He yanked on her hand sending her flying towards him completely off guard. "I don't think so." He declared as he wrapped his arms around her holding her even tighter. Vigor's eyes widened in shock as she flew into his arms. She was astonished when he wrapped his arms around her. She was stuck and in a very sticky situation. She had no idea of how to get out of this, but talking wasn't going to work. She thought about it for a few moments and then came up with a plan. She reached her hand behind Kid Blink's head and pulled him into a kiss. Kid Blink was too shocked by the kiss to do anything. He stared at her bug- eyed in surprise. He quickly began to relax and kiss her back. He kept his arms wrapped around her, but let the tension ease from his muscles. Vigor waited until the time was perfect. The second she was sure, she attacked. She punched him in the stomach knocking the wind out of him. She pulled out of his grasp and ran hoping to find Tibby's before Kid Blink found her. 


	8. Lunch Time

Jack and Angel were the first ones to reach Tibby's. They reserved one of the huge tables for all the newsies. Jack and Angel stared at each other only to be interrupted by Race and Harmony who came charging through the door. Harmony ran to a seat next to Angel. Race followed and took a seat next to Harmony. Everyone stared at them. "Beat ya!" Harmony sang in a sweet melodic voice.  
"Did not." Race mockingly sang back to her. She quickly turned her glance to him.  
"Oh yes I did." Harmony said staring deep into his eyes. But Race was just as stubborn as she was, and wasn't about to give up.  
"No ya didn't, Sweetheart." Race said putting his arm around her shoulder. She elbowed him in the stomach making him quickly remove it.  
"I won fair an square, so deal wit it!" Harmony said in a 'matter-of- fact' tone. Before he could think up a rebuke, Vigor came running in with Kid Blink coming in behind her. Vigor quickly grabbed a chair and placed it between Race and Harmony.  
"So how's everybody doin' today?" Vigor asked trying to kept the edge out of her voice. Her eyes widen as she looked over at Angel trying to tell her something, but couldn't in front of the others. Angel looked at her in confusion trying to understand the look but couldn't. She was about to ask her what was up, but Race spoke up not about to drop the subject.  
"I ain't gonna deal wit it! I left ya in da dust behind me!" Race demanded. Harmony glared at him not about to give up.  
"The only dust dere was came from me beatin' your sorry little . . ." But Harmony didn't get a chance to finish.  
"Dey're hidin' somethin' Jack, didn't ya notice how strange dey've been actin'?" Kid Blink pointed out. Vigor turned red with anger and frustration.  
"WE AIN'T HIDIN' NOTHIN'!" Vigor yelled at him letting her penned up anger explode. Toby, the dancing waiter, walked over to quiet them down. It didn't quite work! "Quiet down, quiet down or else you will be permanently kicked out of this restaurant!" "My little what, huh? Ya too slow ta even finish yer own sentences!" Race demanded.  
"YOUR LITTLE . . . " Harmony began once more, but Kid Blink interrupted.  
"Oh yes you are hiding somethin'! Or else ya wouldn't of kept lying whenever I asked ya a question!" Kid Blink demanded.  
"Did you honestly think that I am about to give into your little tricks to find out the truth?!?" Vigor demanded standing up.  
"Ya just too slow, admit it! Ya couldn't finish dat sentence if yer life depended on it!" Race stated.  
"YOUR SORRY LITTLE . . ." Harmony yelled at Race. Once more she was interrupted.  
"HEY!" Spot screamed who had just arrived with Sassy.  
"AAA . . . " Harmony started to yell but Angel quickly covered her mouth so it came out rather muffled.  
"What's goin' on hea?" Spot demanded acting like the man in charge.  
"Butt out Spot! Mind yer own business!" Harmony said once she had removed Angel's hand from her mouth. Now it was Spot's turn let his furry take over.  
"Why you little!" Spot said walking over to Harmony. He started punching his fist in his hand.  
"Back off Spotty!" Vigor demanded standing in his way. Spot didn't say anything, he just started throwing punches at Vigor. Vigor returned them, taking all of her anger at Kid Blink out on Spot.  
"Hey leave her alone!" Harmony declared and joined in the fight. Sassy, who had been standing at the doorway, ran to help out Spot. Soon it was one big punching contest. Before anyone could win or lose, Toby stepped in and kicked all of them out including Jack and Angel who had stayed out of everything! Being too agitated at each other everyone walked in their own direction, leaving Jack and Angel behind. They decided to go pick up some more papers. 


	9. Sarah

Once they reached the distribution center they heard a voice call out, "Jack!"  
"Hey dere Sarah." Jack replied with an award-winning smile. He noticed Angel standing there and added, "Sarah, dis is Angel, she's a new newsie hea from Philadelphia. Angel, dis is Sarah." Angel ignored the fact that she was introduced as a newsie and not a girlfriend.  
"It's nice to meetcha." Angel said politely shaking Sarah's hand.  
"You too." Sarah said with a smile. "It's been so long since I've seen you Jack, how are the headlines?" she asked. Jack suddenly focused fully on Sarah.  
"Dey ain't been too bad, but ya know what I always tell Davey an da others; headlines don't sell papes, newsies sell papes." Sarah laughed and took Jack's arm as they started to walk down the street leaving Angel behind. Angel kept reminding herself that they're only friends nothing more and that Jack wouldn't ever cheat on her. But her thoughts died with each step that she took following behind them when she saw how flirtatious Jack was being. Angel couldn't take it anymore and cleared her throat loudly. The two turned around and seemed to notice for the first time that she actually existed.  
"So Sarah, whea ya from." Angel already knew the answer but it was all that she could think of.  
"I live here in Manhattan on the other side of town." Angel smiled to herself once she heard the answer.  
"Did you come here all by yourself to Manhattan?" Sarah asked Angel.  
"Actually I came with tree of me friends." Angel explained.  
"How did you all meet?" Sarah asked.  
"Well, we all woiked at the same restaurant as waitresses. We decided to come hea 'cause we wanted to become newsies," Angel explained, thinking up a story.  
"Why become newsies?" Sarah asked. Angel was getting a bit annoyed from all of the questions, but answered.  
"It's just been a thing we all had wanted ta do since we was young." Angel explained.  
"Would you ladies care ta go ta Medda's afta we finish sellin' papes." Jack asked, interrupting their conversation.  
"I'd love to!" Sarah exclaimed.  
"Sua." Angel replied. Jack and Angel sold their papers on separate corners. Angel kept a very good eye on Sarah and turned a deeper shade of green with every minute. Jack kissed Sarah's hand, which almost made Angel fly off the handle.  
Once they reached Medda's place, Angel once more was introduced as the new newsie. They stayed and watched the show. Angel sent glares Sarah's way the second she held Jack's hand. By the time they left Medda's it was dark outside. Angel had stayed behind a few minutes to talk to Medda about the show. Once Angel walked outside she saw Sarah and Jack kiss. She was so mad the anger just took control over her. They parted and stared at each other and didn't notice Angel who ran up to them and punched Jack in the face. Jack was too astonished to speak or do anything. Sarah immediately attacked Angel. The two of them got into a major catfight. Angel took her nails and scratched Sarah's face so hard it began to bleed. Jack finally pulled the two apart. He was still very shocked at Angel's actions. "Walk me home Jack." Sarah demanded glaring at Angel.  
"No Jack, don't!" Angel pleaded. Jack just decided to walk Sarah half of the way home. Angel glared at Sarah and said as coldly as she could, "Goodbye." She glanced at Jack and started towards the Lodging House. Or where she thought the Lodging House was. 


	10. Sweet Dreams

Spot and Sassy sold some more papers as they headed for Brooklyn. Spot gave her a better tour of Brooklyn as they headed for the Lodging House. Sassy decided to stay in Brooklyn since she was still furious at Vigor and Harmony. Spot found a bunk for her to sleep on. She joined in the poker game that the newsies were playing. They had to teach her, but she quickly began to get the hang of it. It was getting late and Sassy had to concentrate in order to stay awake and be able to keep playing. She was off in her own world and didn't even notice the flirtatious glances that one of the newsies named Hawkeye was giving her. When he put his arm around her when she said that she was cold was another thing she just shrugged off. She just thought that it was very sweet of him. After a few rounds she was beyond wiped out, so she went to bed early.  
  
Vigor and Harmony ended up at the Lodging House sooner than they had expected. They played poker and ignored Race and Kid Blink. Once Angel showed up, they all went up to the roof and talked about what had happened with Sarah and Jack. "What a creep!!! He cheats on you right in front of your face and you're supposed to be ok with this? What makes him so high and mighty?" Harmony demanded. "Well, at least he got what was comin' ta him." Harmony added with a wide grin. They all started laughing.  
"Above all people Angel, I would neva picture you as da person ta soak someone!" Vigor said in between laughs. They were all on the ground because they were laughing so hard.  
"At least Sarah's face'll neva be da same again!" Harmony added.  
"Nor will Jack's once he sees the shina I gave him!" Angel exclaimed. They laughed for at least ten minutes until Kloppman called up to them.  
"Time fer lights out, ladies!" They laughed all the way to their bunks. They didn't notice that Jack was even in the room. They fell asleep the second their heads touched the pillow. 


	11. Pillow Fight

"Snoddy! Bumlets! Specs!" Kloppman screamed. Vigor just rolled back over in her sleep trying to ignore the racket. Harmony opened her eyes slightly and started to sit up. She decided against it and placed her pillow over her head. Angel opened her eyes and sat up looking around at the newsies. She caught sight of Jack and was fully awake. She didn't care how oily his hair looked, he was hot! She saw that Harmony and Vigor still weren't up, so she decided to do something about it. She took her pillow off her bed and started a pillow fight with Harmony.  
"It's too early!" Harmony moaned. Angel gave up on Harmony and decided to get Vigor up. She used all of the strength that she had and flipped over her mattress. Vigor came tumbling off of the top bunk. Vigor glared at Angel. Angel gave her an innocent look and smiled as she hit Vigor with her pillow. Vigor was wide-awake now so she grabbed her pillow that had fallen to the ground and charged. Angel and Vigor let their pillows pound down on each other in between giggles. Jack and the rest of the newsies watched this with some interest. Jack finally decided that something had to be done, they had papers to sell after all. "Alright goils, dat's enough. Da headlines are waitin'." He grabbed a hold of Angel's pillow hoping to get things under control. Angel and Vigor rolled their eyes at his boring speech. Was he always such a party-pooper? They both nodded at each other and turned to face Jack. They couldn't help but let their eyes sparkle with mischief. Vigor was the first one to attack. Jack let go of Angel's pillow in surprise only to have two pillows crash down on him. He held his hands up in defense as he searched for a pillow of his own. He grabbed Harmony's pillow and retaliated. Angel and Vigor started laughing as Jack still couldn't defend himself as they opened fire on him from all sides. Angel was knocked off balance sending her falling to the ground. Vigor couldn't help but laugh as she looked down and saw the expression on Angel's face. Vigor was startled when she felt someone ram her from behind. She crashed to the ground only to see that her attacker was Jack. He tried to pin her down, but couldn't quite manage it. Vigor squirmed hoping to get loose of his grip so she could get her pillow that was just beyond her reach. Jack was brought from his thoughts when he felt a pillow smack the back of his head. He turned to see Harmony now awake enough to hit people. She smiled at him and let her pillow fly.  
The boys all started laughing at the spectacle they were making. All three girls now were pelting Jack who was now completely defenseless. "Alright, alright! I give!" Jack called after a few moments. The four of them got up trying to hold back chuckles. Everyone got up in a much better mood than usual and left with huge smiles on their faces. 


	12. Harmony and Race

Once Angel, Harmony, and Vigor reached the distribution center, Harmony quickly bought her papers and started on her way. Race grabbed his papers and ran after her. "Harmony wait!" Race called after her. She rolled her eyes and turned around to face him. The annoyance was visible in her face. "I'm sorry Harmony." Race said, looking deep into her eyes. "You won da race. I just didn't wanna let da guys know dat I got beat by a goil." Race blurted out telling her how he felt. "Will ya eva forgive me?" He asked. Harmony's expression changed.  
"Of coarse I'll forgive ya! But I wanna clarify somethin' foist. Ya won da race, not me. I just didn't want ya ta flaunt it in my face." Harmony explained. Race began to shake his head.  
"Harmony, once we turned da corner ya beat me ta Tibby's. You were da foist one in da door." Race clarified.  
"No, 'cause by the time I turned da corner ya were already feet in front of me." Harmony stated.  
"But you were da foist one ta sit down." Race pointed out.  
"But dat don't count!" Harmony exclaimed.  
"Yeah it does." Race stated sternly.  
"No, it don't." Harmony replied mocking his sternness.  
"I don't wanna fight wit ya Harmony." Race said holding his hands up in surrender.  
"I don't wanna fight wit ya either. But da fact is dat ya won da race." Harmony explained.  
"Den why are we fightin'?" Race asked.  
"I don't know." Harmony replied honestly. He raised his hand and caressed her cheek.  
"You won da race." Race stated and kissed her before she could make any statement on the subject. Once they parted Harmony looked at him and said,  
"You won da race." He put his arm around her shoulder and started to lead the way to the tracks.  
"Ok, I won da race." Race said with a charming smile. Harmony glared at him. He smiled at her.  
"Ya wanna race?" Harmony asked excitedly.  
"Anytime!" Race said and then took off running. 


	13. Angel and Jack

Angel felt bad when she noticed how bad Jack's black eye was. She wanted to tell him how sorry she felt, but deep down she knew he disserved it. She ignored him, bought her papers, took a seat, and began to read the paper. "Davey!" Angel heard someone cry out. Her eyes shot up to see David, Les, and Sarah heading towards the newsies. Angel couldn't help but smile once she saw how bad Sarah's face was.  
"What happened to ya?" Specs asked looking concerned for Sarah.  
"Oh, well I tripped and fell down a flight of stairs." Sarah lied.  
"Those must be some pretty vicious stairs." Angel commented as the newsies laughed at her joke. Sarah became very silent.  
"Jack, do mind if I accompany you as you sell your papers?" Sarah asked.  
"Actually I'm gonna sell wit Angel today, maybe next time." Jack answered to Angel's surprise. Sarah regretfully nodded her head silently in recognition. "Angel." Jack said as he held out his arm for her. She took it and he escorted her out of the distribution center. They sold their papers and didn't say much to each other. After they were finished, they started to roam around Manhattan. They headed towards the Lodging House when Jack just stopped walking. Angel turned around and looked to see what was wrong. "Angel, I'm sorry. Da only goil in da woild fer me is you." Jack said opening his heart to her. Angel's heart melted but then she remembered the reason why they were fighting.  
"What about Sarah." "I love you more den I've eva loved Sarah." Jack explained.  
"How can I trust you?" Angel asked, realizing how much her heart had been broken behind all of her jealousy. Jack opened his mouth to explain, but a voice interrupted them.  
"Jack!" Angel looked over to see Les running towards them.  
"Hey dere Les." Jack looked up at Angel and added. "Dis hea's me goil, Angel." Les looked over at Angel and grinned. Then he thought of his sister.  
"But what about Sarah?"  
"We've been through fer a long time, kiddo." Jack explained and walked towards the Lodging House. Angel smiled as she followed Les and Jack. 


	14. Vigor and Kid Blink

Vigor was a bit weary for a rematch with Kid Blink, but she didn't seem to have a choice. No one else would sell papers with her, and Jack wouldn't let her go off on her own. She decided to get her papers and leave before anyone would notice. Once she was past the gates, she snuck off into the alleys. She had no idea where she was going, but it didn't really matter. She was free and finally able to think things out clearly. She sold her papers without any problems by adding a couple improvements here and there. She realized that she was still smiling as she headed back into the alleys to figure out the way back. She found herself getting deeper and deeper into the alleys and the people becoming more and more sparse. She was brought from her thoughts when she started to hear footsteps behind her. Warning signs were going off in her head. She turned a corner and listened for the footsteps to follow. When they did she took off running only being able to hear the pounding feet following her. She ran as softly and as quickly as she could. She turned a corner every once in a while hoping to lose her pursuer. The only thing she was succeeding at was getting herself even more lost. The footsteps were echoing loudly and she knew that there were more people behind her now. When she turned the next corner she saw it was a dead end. Before she could head in another direction, three young men quickly blocked her path. She had to think fast! Each young man had a menacing expression on his face as they started to close in on her. She looked down at the ground hoping to find something to use in her defense. She saw a piece of wood, but getting to it was going to be the hard part. She started to retreat getting herself closer and closer to the weapon. When she was close enough she snatched it and charged. She started tearing into them one by one, but there were too many. Vigor watched in horror as the piece of wood was broken in two and snatched out of her hands. She didn't have a chance to make up a new plan or even retreat. All three of the young men pounced on her at the first opportunity. She defended herself as much as possible, but the blows kept coming. One punch got through to her stomach sending her gasping for air. Right when she expected the hits to keep coming they stopped. She looked up between quickened breaths to see Kid Blink fighting the gang. He wasn't a bad fighter after all, Vigor observed. She was drawn from her admiration of Kid Blink's flexing muscles when someone yanked on her hair. She felt a knife pressed at her throat and the grip on her hair tighten. How typical; the helpless girl is held hostage while the hero saves the day, Vigor thought. Her breathing was a lot steadier now and she could think clearly. It didn't take long to come up with a plan. She elbowed her captor in the ribs and felt the knife jump from her throat. She turned and continued her attack. Vigor made sure that her friend with the knife thought twice before attacking a girl again. Once she was finished with him, she decided to give Kid Blink a hand. Together they finished off the thugs. They couldn't help but smile at each other once it was over. "Where'd ya learn ta fight like dat?" Kid Blink asked her as he kept the smile on his face. "Catholic School." Vigor declared before she could think about it. She wanted the hit herself in the head a couple of times. Before he could respond, Vigor interjected, "Don't ask, it's a long story." She waited for the silence to pass between the two of them before she said anything else. "So, how'd ya find me?" "I followed ya into da alleys." He replied with a shrug making sure not to specify how long he'd been following her. "Oh, so who were dose guys?" She asked, some what thankful to change the subject once more. "One of da many fellas 'round New Yawk. Dey's pretty protective ova deir alleys. It's deir turf and dey don't let many stay on it for very long." They looked around and heard voices start to echo through the alleys. They didn't have to say anything to each other, they just started to run. Once they were clear of the dark and treacherous alleys, Vigor couldn't help but crack up. "What a day!" She exclaimed flashing a smile at Kid Blink. He couldn't help but smile back. In spite of everything, she just stood there laughing to death. He decided to take a risk and step closer towards her. She was still smiling at him so he risked another step. Vigor's grin was slowly fading as Kid Blink brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and gently tucked it behind her ear. He kept his hand on her cheek and stared deep into her blue eyes. Vigor stared into Kid Blink's eye and couldn't help but grin. He smiled back and slowly lowered his head towards hers. Vigor watched as he came closer inch by inch. As their lips came together, they wrapped their arms around each other. They stood there enjoying every moment, but were interrupted when they heard a gasp of surprise. They turned to see an elderly woman standing there holding her rosary, crossing herself, and mumbling prayers as she walked away. They both cracked up as soon as she was gone. Kid Blink took Vigor's hand and led her back to the lodging house. 


	15. Sassy and the Poker Game

In Brooklyn Sassy just refused to get up all together. Spot took on the task. He grabbed a bucket of cold water and poured it over her. She was furious at him and refused to talk to him the entire morning! In spite of him, she agreed to sell her papers with Hawkeye, the flirtatious newsboy from last night. They were selling their papers just like Sassy and Spot had yesterday. After they were finished, Hawkeye took her for a walk and gave her another tour of Brooklyn. They were sitting down in the alley outside of the Lodging House talking. Sassy told him about what had happened the other day with Spot, Vigor, and Harmony. Hawkeye just sat there quietly listening. She didn't stop him each time he scooted a little bit closer to her. She just kept talking to him and explaining how she felt about the bucket of water. Before she could continue, his lips touched hers and his arms wrapped around her. Sassy instinctively wrapped her arms around him. Things began to click that it wasn't Spot when it was just too late! Spot came walking past the alley ready to apologize to Sassy about that morning when he saw her with Hawkeye. Spot froze in his tracks and stared at them. He hoped that it wasn't Sassy, but once they parted he knew it was her. Sassy noticed Spot standing there and tried to explain, but Spot walked away. Sassy tried running after him, except he was already out of sight by the time she turned the corner. She burst into tears and decided to go to Manhattan and talk to the other girls about this.  
  
Back at the Lodging House Race had organized a game of poker. Harmony, Bumlets, Snoddy, Dutchy, and Snipeshooter were playing too. Pretty soon the stakes were piling higher and higher. Everyone was tense and doubted that their hands were as good as Race's. Each time it was Race's turn he would raise the bets. Harmony would be the first to add her share to the pile even though she would be broke pretty soon. "So Harmony, why'd you goils come ta New Yawk?" Bumlets asked.  
"We wanted ta become newsies." Harmony said as she looked at her last few coins.  
"What'd you goils do in Philadelphia?" Snoddy asked.  
"Well, we ran away from home and came here." Harmony explained.  
"You goils walked all da way hea?" Dutchy asked in disbelief. Finally Harmony put in her last penny and changed the subject by saying. "I call, whatcha got Race?" Race put down two Aces and two threes. Harmony wearily placed her three sevens down. Bumlets showed his three fours. Snoddy placed two Queens down. Dutchy placed three tens down and waited. Snipeshooter slowly placed a Full House down showing only one card at a time. Snipeshooter slowly scooped up the pile of coins. "Snipeshooter, did I eva say dat I love ya before?" Harmony asked as she watched her coins slip away.  
"No, ya didn't." Snipeshooter said placing all of the coins in front of him and began counting them.  
"Well, I really, REALLY love ya!" Harmony said. She was beyond desperation and now she didn't have any money left what so ever.  
"Ya do? But what 'bout Race?" Snipeshooter asked enjoying this immensely.  
"Well, I like Race, but I love you." Harmony said trying her hardest to get her money back.  
"Well . . . I suppose I could give ya enough ta buy papes tomorrow." Snipeshooter said pretending to think hard about it.  
"Thanks Snipeshooter!" Harmony said now fully contented.  
"Hey Snipes, I love ya too." Race said entering the conversation.  
"Me too!" Chimed in Snoddy and Bumlets.  
"See, dere's a difference, I don't love you guys. 'Sides dis is way too much fun!" Snipeshooter said in between chuckles. Race stood up and started towards Snipeshooter.  
"Why ya little." Race said pretending to be angry at him. Snipeshooter held his hands up in surrender and said,  
"Alright, alright ya guys can have enough ta get papes tomorrow too. But da rest is mine."  
"Good." Race said sitting back down next to Harmony. He turned to her to say something, but stopped. Out of nowhere, Sassy came barging through the doors. Her face was covered with tears.  
"Sassy, whatsamatta?" Harmony asked standing up from the poker game and moving towards her. Sassy was in such a state of hysterics that she couldn't even say a single word.  
  
Harmony took her away from the staring newsies up to the roof where they could talk. Before she joined Sassy, she grabbed some toilet paper. Once she was on the roof, she handed it to Sassy. "What's wrong Sassy?" Harmony asked trying to figure out why Sassy was crying.  
"Spot" Was all that could be understood between her blubbers.  
"What'd he do?" Harmony asked taking a seat beside her.  
"He didn't do anything but disappear!" Sassy demanded still crying.  
"I'm not following." Harmony said and sighed.  
"If it wasn't for him! If he hadn't kissed me than this wouldn't of ever happened!" Sassy declared angrily. Angel had just arrived at the Lodging House and appeared on the roof.  
"Hey there!" Angel said with her usual smile. She took one look at Sassy and asked. "What's the matter?" Harmony decided to reply since Sassy was still crying.  
"Spot kissed her, she didn't want him to, and then he disappeared."  
"No! You've got it all wrong!" Sassy cried out.  
"Wait, why didn't you want Spot to kiss you?" Angel asked trying to understand.  
"I DID want him to kiss me!" Sassy said getting frustrated.  
"Then why are you crying?" Harmony asked.  
"URGH! Because he as in . . ." "Spot." Harmony helpfully finished for her.  
"No, NOT SPOT!" Sassy said starting to throw a hissy fit.  
"That doesn't make sense!" Angel declared.  
"Because you're not listening!" Sassy screamed at them. They ignored her and tried to solve this themselves.  
"See, Spot disappeared after he kissed her." Harmony explained to Angel.  
"But she said that Spot didn't kiss her. I'm confused!" Angel stated taking a seat by Harmony.  
"Spot didn't kiss me, a newsie in Brooklyn did." Sassy explained being as calm as she could be. "Spot saw him kiss me and disappeared before I could explain." Sassy finished with a sigh of relief.  
"Why didn't you just say that in the first place???" Harmony asked.  
"URGH!" Sassy said and headed inside leaving everyone else on the roof. Harmony and Angel shrugged their shoulders and headed inside. 


	16. Sarah's Plan

It was beginning to get dark and the newsies were trying to decide where to go for dinner since some of the newsies had been kicked out of Tibby's. They still hadn't decided by the time Angel, Harmony, and Sassy had climbed back through the window. Some of the little ones were beginning to complain. Jack wrapped his arms around Angel and started whispering in her ear. Sarah saw that Angel had taken Jack away from her and wasn't about to put up with it.  
"David, I want to go home." Sarah said glaring at Angel.  
"Goodbye." Angel replied coldly. Everyone was silent; they were starting to get an idea of what was happening between them.  
"Sarah, Les and I are going to stay the night here. Mom already knows." David explained.  
"Well, I still want to go home. Jack, will you walk me home?" Sarah asked. "Or would it be too much to ask, little Miss Devil?" Sarah spoke angrily at Angel. Angel felt a burst of anger fill her. She tried to charge at Sarah but Jack's arm over her shoulder held her in place.  
"I think it's time you leave." Sassy said motioning towards the door. Sarah started walking towards the door. She stopped in front of Angel and Jack.  
"You've messed with the wrong girl. You'll learn that soon enough." She stormed down the stairs past Vigor and Kid Blink. They entered the room with grins still on their faces.  
"What'd we miss?" Vigor asked when she saw the look on everyone's face.  
  
Sarah didn't go home though. She marched straight over to the East Side. Surprisingly the newsies there didn't try to stop her from entering their territory. They nodded their hellos and went about their business. Sarah walked into an old deserted building. Inside most of the East Side newsies were congregated around one person, their fearless leader. Sarah cleared her throat and strode towards him. All of the newsies' eyes began to wander over Sarah. "What can I do fer ya dis time, Sarah?" The leader asked.  
"We need to talk." She looked at the other newsies and added, "Alone." He snapped his fingers signaling his newsies to leave.  
"Talk." He ordered. Sarah took a seat in one of the surrounding chairs.  
"Well, Champ . . . are you aware that Jack and I have been a couple for about a month on and off?" Sarah asked. Champ just nodded and Sarah continued. "Well four girls have arrived at the Lodging House to become newsies. I didn't think much of it, but now this girl has stolen Jack from me! She shoves it in my face wherever I go and Jack ignores me. He acts as though I never existed! I think she's cast a spell on him. I need your help to free him from this witch!" Sarah explained putting every ounce of emotion in it she can.  
"But what do I get out of this?" Champ asked.  
"Well, there are four girls at the Lodging House. I'm sure that we can arrange an introduction with one of them." Sarah said evilly.  
"Deal." Champ said and shook Sarah's hand. They talked for an hour finishing all of the details in their plan. The next day the East Side was going to strike, and strike hard. 


	17. One Down

That night when the girls went to bed, they noticed that David and Les were in Angel and Sassy's beds. They looked over at Harmony and Vigor. "Let's take over da roof." Harmony whispered to them. The girls snuck out the window and up onto the roof. They sat up there half of the night telling each other stories about the newsies and about anything that they could think of. They laughed until the cried. They finally fell asleep out of pure exhaustion.  
  
The next morning Vigor woke up to feel that she was being picked up. She figured it was Kid Blink so she snuggled up against his chest. She listened carefully as she heard Kid Blink silently walk down the fire escape. After a while, she noticed that they still hadn't gone inside. She opened her eyes to see that the window was far past them. She looked up at Kid Blink to see that it wasn't him. She felt fear take over her. When her carrier looked down at her she closed her eyes. She decided to device a plan with what little time she had. Once they reached the bottom of the fire escape, Vigor grabbed a hold of the railing and yanked herself out of the man's arms. She opened her eyes fully and began to struggle with the bulky man. She fought with everything that was in her, but staying up almost all night long had tired her out. When she thought that she was having the upper hand she felt someone grab her from behind and hold her arms down. A hand moved to cover her mouth. "HELP!!!" Vigor screamed at the top of her lungs. The hand tightly covered her mouth. The bulky man held her still so she couldn't fight them. Vigor kicked the bulky man where it counts as an adrenaline rush came over her. She elbowed the person behind her and was free. She began to run back up the fire escape when a hard piece of wood hit her hard over the head. Vigor fell down and entered a state of unconsciousness. "One down, three more to go." Sarah said as she held the piece of wood in her hands. "Get her out of here before they notice that she's missing." Sarah ordered the two men. They picked Vigor up and snuck back into the shadows that they had come from. 


	18. That Morning

The other girls were in such a state of deep sleep that they didn't hear Vigor's cry out for help. Crutchy, who was a light sleeper, heard Vigor though. By the time he had decided that it wasn't all just a dream and gotten out of bed it was too late. He didn't see anything. He figured that it was just his imagination and went back to bed.  
After Kloppman came up and woke all of the newsies Jack, Race, and Kid Blink started looking for the girls. They went up the roof the see all of the girls except Vigor up there. Jack knelt beside Angel and softly shook her. When she didn't wake up he shook her a little bit harder. Angel groaned and opened her eyes. She saw it was Jack and smiled. Jack gave her a quick kiss and then helped her up. Harmony on the other hand, didn't get such a warm wake up call. Race tossed Harmony onto his shoulder and leaned over the edge of the roof. "Wakey-wakey." Race said as he waited for Harmony to wake up. When she did she saw only the cement one too many feet beneath her, so she screamed. She tried to pull herself up so she could get away from the edge but Race kept moving and spinning around so she couldn't.  
"RACE! PUT ME DOWN!!!" Harmony yelled at him.  
"Deah me, someone got up on da wrong side of da bed dis morning." Race stated as he leaned her over the edge of the roof once more.  
"It would help if I even woke up in a BED!" Harmony demanded.  
"Dat's a good point, Sweetheart. Now say da magic woids." Race said in a teasing voice.  
"No way! Now put me down!" Harmony demanded. Race loosened his grip on Harmony letting her to slip a bit closer to the ground. Harmony screamed as loud as she could. Her screams woke Sassy up. Sassy looked over at Harmony and then tried to get back to sleep.  
"Say da magic woids and I will." Race said still teasing her.  
"Alright, alright! Please!!!" Harmony said giving in to him. Race put her down on the roof and said. "Now was it dat hard?" Race smiled at her. Harmony glared at him and started to chase after him. Race ran into the washroom with Harmony right on his tail. She was determined to get him back.  
"Hey, Angel, have you seen Vigor lately?" Kid Blink asked after Race and Harmony left.  
"She was here last night. She might be inside." Angel guessed and headed inside with Jack. Once they were inside they noticed that Vigor wasn't anywhere to be found. Kid Blink started asking everyone. When he asked Crutchy he told Kid Blink the noise he had heard. Kid Blink informed Jack who told everyone to keep a good eye out for Vigor and to tell him if they saw her. That afternoon no one saw hide or hair of Vigor. No one knew quite what to think. By the time lunch came, Kid Blink was starting to fear for the worst. Kid Blink didn't eat anything for dinner; instead he went looking for her. He started in Brooklyn and kept going until he couldn't go any further. 


End file.
